bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Taako
Taako Tacco, better known as simply Taako, is a High-Elf Wizard hailing from the world of Faerun. Hailing from New Elfington, Taako hosted a traveling cooking show, 'Sizzle It Up with Taako', and eventually joined up with Merle Highchurch and Magnus Burnsides after answering a Fantasy Craigslist advertisement. Taako is a member of The Bureau of Balance and wears a irremovable bracer on his left arm signifying this. Taako is the current wielder of the Umbra Staff, a magic item and spell focus made out of an Umbrella. Taako most recently became the owner of Fantasy Costco after the 'mysterious' death of the previous owner, Garfield the Sales Warlock. Taako arrived on Rigel Prima when Fantasy Costco was mysteriously transported there, located in a spot equidistant from Wayne Manor, Town, and Phantomhive Mansion. Taako is also the current owner and (supposedly) sole inhabitant of Phantomhive Mansion, having bought the estate legally through Town upon arriving on Rigel. Skills and Abilities Taako is a 16th level Wizard, wielder of the Umbra Staff, and carries around several items of both Magic and Mundane design. Spells Taako can cast spells up to Level 12. Taako takes his spells from the 5th Edition Rulebook of Dungeons and Dragons. His known spells are as follows. Cantrips Taako knows 4 Cantrips. 1st-6th Level Spells Taako has a literal shitton of spells. He has found that his spellcasting is different on Rigel Prima, in some ways easier, in others harder. (Spells are rolled 1d1000 to be cast, 1d1000 to have their intended effect, and 1d1000 to be defended against, as the case may be. Some spells operate differently and some have extra rules for rolls.) Items The Umbra Staff The Umbra Staff is a powerful magic item and spell focus made out of a simple umbrella. It literally eats wands and staffs of other magic users and absorbs their power. The Umbra Staff can also absorb liches, being beings made of magic. Sometimes the staff acts of it's own accord, firing spells off at people or moving itself and it's user with it. Sometimes the staff chooses to lend its power to it's user. The staff chooses its user and often times reacts negatively to those who it does not deem worthy to wield it. The staff was created by Taako's sister, Lup and is believed by Taako and the Bureau of Balance to hold her soul, Lup having been turned into a Lich not long after creating the staff. Because of this, the staff is very important to Taako and it never leaves his side. Sometimes he forgets that it is an actual umbrella and has been caught on multiple occasions standing in the rain, holding the Umbra staff in one hand, closed, while being soaked through. Personality Taako is a disaffected and aloof trickster. He's a bit of a kleptomaniac, looting corpses and such. He is willing to loot a corpse but not steal from a bank. While adventuring his emotional state was rarely shown other than frustration, though he's kinda mellowed out since then. While he is a smooth talker, Taako has little actual charm about him (depending who you ask), and makes up through it with frequent use of his Charm Person spell. He tends to do things because they are funny, regardless of how that will affect strangers. At times he can be considered both cruel and callous towards those he does not care for. However, Taako has shown the capacity for empathy and kindness towards those he appears to respect. Taako may at first appear to be stupid, a reputation he prefers continue, often referring to himself as a 'simple idiot Wizard'. However, those who get to know him soon come to realize that he is extremely smart and competent, and simply pretends to be stupid to keep people off their guard while around him. Taako is straight up gay, there is no doubts about that. He can oftentimes be described as flamboyant, by way of the clothes he often chooses to wear, and his general attitude, though he does not make it a point to refer to his sexuality often. Taako is known to be a semi-casual crossdresser at times, having once wore a skirt (not a robe, a skirt) through an entire adventure. Taako at times seems to be fluid in his gender identity, having very fair features (compliments of being a Sun Elf), and his aforementioned cross-dressing tendencies. More confusion comes from his offense at being referred to as a Man, but this is rather because of 'High' Elves slight tendencies towards racial superiority complexes that cause him to take offense at being referred to as the common word for Humans, instead of an actual problem with being Male. However, in spite of this fact, Taako seems to be very comfortable with exploring the gender roles of both sides, especially when it comes to clothing. Ever since becoming owner of Fantasy Costco, Taako has become more entrepreneurial minded. He has always been interested in protecting and putting his brand out there, what with 'Sizzle It Up with Taako' and other things over the years. However, with a brand as famous and well known as Fantasy Costco, he's really tried to step up his game. Profit is his priority, he will sell anything to anyone, as long as they have the money. Taako has issues with abandonment and as such has a hard time connecting with people and seeing them as more than just strangers or acquaintances. He treats these people differently, not particularly in a bad way, but not in a great way either. If he feels that a person is not treating him in a way that he is comfortable with, he is liable to throw a Charm Person spell their way. So watch out. However, once you make a connection with him, he is fiercely loyal, though he would not personally describe himself in that way. While Taako is known to be a trickster and a comic relief type person, he understands that there are times when things need to be taken seriously. "It's not always 'Abraca-fuck you' and what have you! I have a beating heart! I'm multi-dimensional! I'm a fully realized creation! Fuck!" History Taako arrived on Rigel Prima simultaneously with the large building that holds his recently-acquired business, Fantasy Costco. Upon arrival, some unknown force of necromantic energy created a several square acre dead zone, caused by something in the Fantasy Costco building that interacted oddly with the energy from the giant rift that brought him to Rigel. Not long after arriving, the Riftguard Xion showed up to investigate the disturbance of the large rift that had delivered him and the warehouse building to Rigel. As the Riftguard is known to do, Xion helped Taako become acclimated to his new surroundings and pointed him in the direction of Town and it's mayor, as well as telling him of the then-vacant and vandalized Phantomhive Mansion. Taako traveled with Xion first to check out the dilapidated Phantomhive Mansion and then to Town via teleportation, where she showed him both Riftguard HQ and left him with a map to City Hall. They left each other on good terms, and Taako currently considers the young (comparatively) human his only current friend on the planet. Making his way to Town's City Hall, Taako then met with the intimidating Mayor Torgue. The meeting was to discuss the possibility of opening Fantasy Costco as a business endorsed by Town, and to facilitate Taako's acquiring of the Phantomhive estate. The meeting went well, and Taako left with both the deed to the Phantomhive Mansion and the promise that his store would be able to open after a few routine inspections, as well as the information to contact people to help fix up the run-down estate he had just bought. And so, after a few weeks, Phantomhive Mansion was restored to it's former glory, with changes made by Taako himself. Taako then settled into his life on Rigel. Sometime after his arrival and the remodeling of the Estate, Taako was visited by a robotic Fox. The fox was, apparently, gathering information for some group known as the "Trixies". Rather than kick him off the property immediately, Taako struck up a deal with the being, and allowed it to take scans of both the newly repaired Phantomhive Mansion and the Fantasy Costco building and area, with the assurance that anything anomalous found would be relayed back to him by the Fox's masters. Taako then accompanied the Fox to the famous Wayne Manor. There, he had an altercation with the Grim Reaper Grell Sutcliffe, started by his sister Lup. While still trapped in the Umbra Staff, Lup exercised her immense power by attacking the Grim Reaper out of the blue, before Taako even had a chance to introduce himself. Leaving shortly after he stopped his sister from doing anything else, the exact repercussions of this event are unknown. Later, Taako began making preparations for the grand opening of Fantasy Costco. Part of these preparations was starting research into the dead-zone that surrounded the Fantasy Costco building, figuring out what exactly it was, and why it had happened in the first place. One of Taako's theories, and the one he places the most faith in, is that the area has become the starts of a Necropolis, a City of the Dead, where necromantic energy permeates the very earth in the area itself. The good news of this would be that nothing would come of it for at least a thousand years, if not more, unless something were to speed it up. The bad news being that whatever had caused it came from Fantasy Costco, and therefor Faerun. Taako theorizes that the former owner of the Fantasy Costco, Garfield the Sales Warlock, had somehow gotten his paws on one of the Grand Relics from Taako's world, the Animus Bell, a necromantic device capable of taking the souls right out of people, among other unknown and dangerous powers. It was around the time of this research and discovery that Taako came into contact with Pinwheel the Necromancer, who was investigating the Fantasy Costco compound after sensing the powerful necromancy coming from the area. Taako ended up striking a deal with the masked being. A research agreement, and the promise that if Taako discovered an artifact that different than what he expected, Pinwheel would be the first to know about it. After those events, Taako returned home and began work on his hand-crafted invitations to Fantasy Costco's grand opening, to be delivered before the fliers were to be distributed to the general populous. As of the current moment, the only recipient of one of the hand-crafted invitations would be Xion of the Riftguard. Relationship Guide *Garfield the Sales Warlock - Friend *Kravitz - Lover *Garfield the Sales Warlock - Enemy *Xion - Friend *Pinwheel - Business Associate *Alice Fefferman - Student